evilfandomcom-20200215-history
TRICELL Tanker
The TRICELL Tanker was a massive ship owned by TRICELL, inc and it serves as the final area in Chapter 6-1 to Chapter 6-3 of Resident Evil 5. and used by operatives Albert Wesker and Excella Gione during their plans to spread the Uroboros Virus in an effort to forge an advenced human race to rule over. Wesker's Assault Bomber was placed below the Deck, set to take off from a specialized launchpad when the boat was at sea. The freighter's roof also had a specialized Satellite Laser Device. BSAA Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar boarded the Tanker to confront and stop Albert Wesker as well as Excella Gionne, but the ship was heavily guarded by the Base Majini as well as Reapers, Adjule and Gatling Gun Majini. Overview After Wesker and Gione partnered together, they commissioned this ship for use in spreading the virus Uroboros. Taking ownership of the Umbrella Africa Research Center, Wesker had the freighter placed at the large dock behind the facility. Majini soldiers were ordered to load the duo's resources onto the ship while Wesker and Gione awaited in their base. Soon, however, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, operatives of the BSAA, arrived at the facility and began fighting past their defenses and Las Plagas infected creatures. After escaping, Gione informed Wesker that their tanker was ready to launch. Wesker then left his fight against Chris and Sheva, leaving them to deal with the brainwashed Jill Valentine, and joined Excella. Chris and Sheva managed to get outside after saving Jill from her programming and witnessed Gione and Wesker boarding the ship, flanked by Majini at the boat's entrance. As night fell, they managed to sneak on board. The BSAA agents wondered just how the Tricell operatives planned to infect the world with Uroboros, as Chris noted that the ship was too big to use. They hurried across the freighter's deck, combating past hordes of Las Plagas monsters and dealing with locked security doors and crane traps, and soon made it to the inner workings below the deck. Wesker was safely residing in the ship's command center above the deck, monitoring the entire vessel from security cameras and viewing windows. Excella had gone down below deck to gather and organize vials of PG67A/W for Wesker. Cornering Excella in an experimental room containing Progenitor virus flowers, Chris and Sheva demanded to know where Wesker was and held Excella at gunpoint. She casually grabbed her 2 briefcases of serum and ran for a door, dropping one of her cases as Chris and Sheva fired at her. She locked the door behind her, but allowed Chris and Sheva to attain the chemical necessary to beat Wesker, though they were unaware of this at the time. As Wesker watched Chris and Sheva in an elevator from a camera, he mused that they would not get much further. When Excella Gione regrouped with Albert Wesker in the command center, carrying her remaining case of PG67A/W, she injected him with a dose so that his superhuman strength would keep in balance. He then betrayed his partner by injecting her with Uroboros and sent her to the deck below, near the approaching Chris and Sheva. The two came to an opening on the freighter's deck and saw a pile of Majini corpses from the Kijuju village. Greatly puzzled at the setting, they spotted Excella groaning in pain behind the bodies, who Chris questioned. Excella then sadly said "Why... When I've done so much... All for you..." amidst her agony. Wesker then called out to the group over the P/A system, saying that Uroboros would soon create a new world for him to control. He then pointed out that Uroboros was rejecting Excella, and that she was of use to him for one more task. Uroboros Aheri consumed her body and grabbed all of the Majini corpses on the deck. The monster quickly grew to massive size, roaring loudly and causing an echo across the large ship. It also causes major internal damage, causing a fire in the engine room. Chris and Sheva then quickly ran along the ship's walkways as the beast's tentacles tried to crush them. They soon made it to safety inside the ship, but they would not be safe for long. The Uroboros Aheri beast managed to tear through the tanker with little effort, and would have killed the duo had they not reached the bridge, which was above the monster. From the viewing windows, the beast could be seen covering the entire deck and continuing to grow. It was clear that the creature would crush the whole boat if left unchecked. Chris and Sheva made it to the roof after learning that a special satellite laser was placed there. The creature soon grew larger and reached the roof, attempting to consume Chris and Sheva. After several shots from the satellite's targeting system, the beast finally died and was frozen into a large mass of tentacles. They went back into the bridge, where an alarm was going off because of the ship's damage. The freighter would eventually sink. From a security camera, they saw Wesker preparing to launch his stealth bomber, which he would use to spread the Uroboros virus. They also found out from Jill that the vials of serum collected earlier were in fact the key to stopping Wesker's superhuman abilities. Fighting past the last of Wesker's Majini and creatures, they soon located Wesker, overlooking his bomber from a platform. Engaging the two in a lengthy battle atop the launchpad after it rose from under the ship's deck, Wesker was soon weakened by the serum injection, and decided to leave them on his slowly sinking tanker. He escaped to his bomber, which was about to take off. Chris and Sheva managed to get on as the plane took off from the freighter's deck. The bomber flew into the air, preparing to launch the deadly virus into the atmosphere, and the tanker was left at sea, where it eventually sank. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence